You Got To Go Back Home
by xXKnightWalkerXx
Summary: Short stories/drabbles on GrayZa (GrayXErza). Rated T for future cursing and other things. Spread the GrayZa love!
1. Back Home

**This is going to be a few drabbled on GrayZa! **

**First one is called Back Home.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Erza Scarlet had left six years ago.

Not stopping to say goodbye to anyone.

Not looking back nor shedding any tears.

As the train screeched to a stop, her hand wrapped around her bag.

Her hair had grown longer and wavier than before, the color had also somehow deepened into a darker red.

Her brown eyes were now empty and her used to be pale skin had tanned.

Erza got off the train and gazed around the Magnolia Train station.

There were children everywhere and the building was renovated completely.

The red headed beauty walked down the streets of Magnolia and looked to her right, expecting to see the bakery she always went to six years ago.

Instead, she found a mainstream sandwich shop that was crowded with customers.

Her eyes found the home of Fairy Tail and a small smile laid itself on her lips. The building had been constructed again and renovated, a new story had been added.

With a deep exhale, her hand laid itself on the large door and she pushed it open.

Nostalgia filled her chest as she saw beer cans flinging everywhere and yells echoing off the wall.

"Erza?" a voice murmured and the entire guild fell silent.

Her eyes snapped to the voice and she met the eyes of a smiling Lucy. Tears welled up in the blonde's eyes and her smile became watery.

Natsu turned around and locked eyes with the red head as well. His eyes widened and he muttered, "Er...za?"

The entire guild's eyes started to well with tears and Lucy ran up to her. The celestial mage's arms wrapped around her neck and Lucy hugged Erza while tears slid down her face.

"Erza!" she wailed as the red head wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist, returning her hug.

Natsu wrapped his arms around both of them and he sniffled, "E-Erza..."

A small tear slipped down Erza's face as the rest of the guild members joined in on the group hug.

Juvia started to flood the place with her sobs and Mirajane tried to comfort the blue haired water mage.

The hug parted when two children appeared in front of her. A small little girl with Natsu's pink hair and a boy with white hair like Mirajane's frowned up at her.

The little girl had long, pretty hair like Lucy's and the boy had Fried's green eyes.

The two children frowned up at her and their mothers made their way over to their offsprings.

"This is Erza Scarlet," they both said in unison.

The kids' eyes widened and they broke into large grins, "Wow! From all the stories you told?!"

"Ms. Scarlet! I'm Nashi!"

"Hush up Nashi, I'm Revin!"

The red head smiled and patted the two children on the head, "Hello there."

Her brown eyes turned and she looked at Juvia. Juvia's enlarged tummy made Erza's eyes widened and her breathing hitch.

The blue haired woman smiled, "Welcome back Erza-san."

_So...Gray finally confessed? _she thought.

Erza forced a smile and hugged Juvia, "Thank you. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Both! Twins!" Juvia said happily, "Now it will be double the fun!"

A small laugh came from Scarlet's lips and she nodded, "That is true."

Erza said softly to everyone, "I'm sorry for leaving. Everything...has changed. I need a few moments to myself, if you may."

No one said anything, but they all nodded as the requip mage walked out the door.

The sun had started to set as she sat down on the riverbank, silently sobbing.

"Again? Crying by yourself?" a voice behind her asked.

She turned and met the dark blue eyes of her favorite Ice Mage.

"Hello, Gray," she murmured softly.

Tears fell through her lashes as he sat next to her, looking forward, "You're back home."

"That I am," she said as her tears softened slightly.

He looked at her and wiped away her tears, "I missed you."

She blushed and sniffled, "Congratulations."

"For what?" The raven-haired man asked, confused.

"Your baby, of course."

"Baby?!" he yelled in surprise and his eyes tripled in size.

She nodded slowly, "You and Juvia's baby..."

Gray calmed down and pushed Erza's bangs behind her ear, "Oh. It's not mine. It's Lyon's."

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

He nodded and rested his forehead on hers, "Really. I've only loved one woman for all my life."

Erza looked at him and saw a pained tear slide down his face, "I was gone for six years-"

"And I never stopped loving you," he interrupted her.

Her lips molded over hers and her eyes widened.

Slowly, she kissed back and tears slipped through her lashes. His warm arms wrapped around her waist and he brought her to him.

Hesitantly, he let go, "Welcome back home, Erza."

He nuzzled her face into his neck and murmured, "I'm home..."

**Please review and follow/favorite! It would mean a lot to me! **

**xXKnightwalkerXx out! \(*^*)/**


	2. How To Pick Up A Requip Mage

**Sooooo**

**I've had like 5 drafts of this on my Doc Manager since last summer and I really want to put this on here. I got bored so I searched up some FT pick up lines. All pick up lines go to their rightful owners.**

**All FT characters go to Hiro and I WISH I could say GrayZa pretty much belongs to him too. But sadly, he won't give us any GrayZa :H Anyway, please review and favorite!**

* * *

Gray stood behind the red head's seat at the bar and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and peeking up at her.

"Hey Erza, I'm tired," he said, his lips now close to the shell of her ear.

The red headed beauty raised a worried eyebrow at her boyfriend, "Why is that?"

"Because you've been running through my mind all day long," the ice mage murmured cheekily.

A small laugh bubbled up from Erza's throat, "Gray? Are you from Edolas?"

Gray looked at her confused, "Huh?"

"Because you're out of this world," she murmured as she spun in her seat and was now facing him.

Erza wrapped her arms around his neck and Gray leaned his forehead on her, "Oh really?"

"Sometimes I think your mother might have been a celestial mage..." he muttered as he smirked.

The red head smiled, "How so?"

"Because she obvious took the stars from the heavens and placed them in your eyes."

Erza lightly grazed her lips on Gray's and she smiled wider.

"I'm not a photographer from Sorcerer, but I can definitely picture us together," she mumbled as his lips molded over hers.

Gray smirked into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I think Natsu's fire isn't the only thing heating things up..."

Her hands tangled in his hair and she bit into his bottom lip.

Gray brought her closer to him and his cool lips slid down to her neck.

"Are you a Wind Dragon Slayer?" Erza asked softly.

Gray hummed into her neck and she smiled, "Because you're blowing me away with your pick up lines.."

He let go and leaned his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes.

They both broke into smiles and Erza laughed softly.

"Maybe I'm a snowflake...because I'm pretty sure I've fallen for you," the ice mage said softly.

The red headed beauty smirked and ran her fingers through his raven hair, "Or you must be a Poison Dragon Slayer..."

"...Because your kisses are making me intoxicated."

"I love you," Gray murmured before his lips captured hers in a loving kiss.

When he pulled back, Erza raised an eyebrow, "That wasn't a pick up line."

"No. But it was exactly what I was thinking," he muttered before he claimed her lips one more time.

* * *

**Please review and favorite!**


End file.
